The Stag and The Doe
by Emmie0928
Summary: Lily finds out that James is an animagus.


"So I've been thinking," James said as he buttered a piece of toast.

"Do I really want to know?" Lily sighed.

The two of them were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. It was a Saturday and the rest of the Marauders were still asleep. Normally James would still be asleep as well, but Lily was an early riser and he didn't want to miss a chance to spend an entire meal with just her. Technically they were only friends, having finally put aside their differences, but James wasn't giving up yet. He was still determined to get Lily to fall in love with him.

James grinned at Lily. "That hurts, Evans. Don't you think that the things I talk about are interesting?"

"I'm sorry, _Potter_. But didn't we decide that as friends we should call each other by our first names?"

James laughed. "I'm sorry, Lily. It won't happen again."

She smiled at him and James decided that he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

"So what were you saying, James?"

He stopped staring at her so that he would be able to form a coherent sentence. "Well, since we're friends now, I think it's important that we make sure we know each other well. We should know the smaller details about each other, the ones nobody except our friends know."

Lily just looked at him.

"Fine, I'll start," said James. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red" Lily replied.

"That's mine as well. Favorite song?"

"_I Want to Hold Your Hand_"

James looked surprised. "Well, if you insist." He reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

Lily pulled her hand out of his grasp. "No, James. It's the name of a song by the Beatles."

"Who are the Beatles?"

"They're a muggle band. They broke up about seven years ago though," Lily answered.

"I see," said James. "What's your favorite animal?"

Lily thought for a second. "Probably a deer."

James choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," James sputtered. "My juice just went down the wrong way." He paused. "Is it really?"

"Is what really?" Lily asked, confused.

"Is your favorite animal really a deer?"

"Yes, I especially like male deer because they have those antlers. What are they called again?

"Stags," James replied immediately.

"That's right," said Lily. "I'm surprised you know that, James. You don't strike me as a deer expert."

"Oh, I could tell you way more than that about deer, Lily."

She looked confused. "Why? Are they your favorite animal too?

"You could say that."

"Um, okay?"

Suddenly James jumped up out of his seat. "Come on, I need to show you something."

"What?" asked Lily, getting up hesitantly.

"Now that we're friends, there's something you should know about me."

"What?" Lily said again.

"Just follow me and I'll show you."

So she followed him out of the Great Hall and out the doors of the castle. He led to a deserted area of the grounds that was a good ways away from the school. He stopped walking and looked around. "Do you see anyone?" he asked her.

"No, of course I don't. It's 7:30 on a Saturday morning. And it's freezing out here."

"Good, "James said.

Lily glared at him. "What are we doing out…?" She stopped midsentence because James was no longer standing there. In his place was a large stag. She let out a scream.

But then James was there again and he grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. "Shh, Lily. It's okay," he said soothingly, pulling her closer.

She broke free of his arms and looked up at him. "You're an animagus," she gasped.

James nodded.

"And you turn into a stag."

James nodded again.

"Oh my God," she cried. Then she turned and started running towards the castle.

"Lily, wait!" James called after her, but she just ran faster.

Later that evening, Lily sat in the Head's common room that she shared with James, practicing the Patronus charm for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Expecto Patronum!" she shouted, just as James walked into the room.

They both stared at the animal that shot out the end of Lily's wand.

James grinned as Lily buried her face in her hands and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Please review!<em>


End file.
